The bard and the wish
by ShaMiyami
Summary: Can you sacrifice yourself for the ones you loved? On the road to hell and heaven there are always some rules and when the girl decided to take that way, she doesn t care who gets through... some sacrifices are a must. (OC/Kili)
1. Prologue

**I have to say that this is my first story ( and everything seem so new and shiny!) and English is no my native language (I´ll translate this to spanish also for the spanish people that can´t translate english ) so if you encouter any mistake, please, tell me!**

**Also I have to say that all the events for the book will happen and only I will change a few(lot) things**

**After saying this, enjoy the important things that can´t prevent you for taking any spoiler or hurt your sensibility.**

* * *

**Spoilers: The Hobbit**

**AU: There will be a new companion for our Company people, with her own story,problems, skills... also I will add some new...scenaries**

**Rating: Mature ( I´ll touch some delicate themes, it´s all I can say for the moment)**

**Couple: OC/Kili**

**Summary: ``Can you sacrifice yourself for the ones you loved?´´ On the road to hell and heaven there are always some rules and when the girl decided to take that way, she doesn´t care who gets through...some sacrifices are a must**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

The small village of Reedenment doesn´t receive much visitors but that day was a exception...

A large group of hooded dwarvers with the plus of a wizard and a hobbit, led by the so-called king of under the mountain , Thorin Oakenshield.

``Again´´-buffed the dark haired leader-``Why are we going to this village?´´

``Again´´-replied Gandalf tired of the question-``**WE** have business here´´ Gandalf signaled the –we- of his answer

Thorin simply throwed and un-classy snort, tired of the poor explanation of the wizard, who has take many licenses in this journey…

First with the hobbit…

And now with this stupid travel to this stupid village in the middle of the stupid nowhere…

We can divide the villagers of a village like Reedenment in two groups:

-Group one, fearfull people that retreat in their houses looking through the windows, people that think that the ongoing group were bandits or mercenaries

-Group two, children… with their adventurous and shameless attitude, the ``bravest´´ (or foolish ones) tried to claim the attention of the strangers…

But strangely there wasn´t people nor children playing on the street…

There aren´t the typical gossips, sewing in front of their house´s door, trading rumours

If not were for the judging looking of the adults beneath the window, the entire company would think that that town was a phantom village.

Gandalf was holding a letter, the letter that had start this… interjection, this letter -of course- was a part of a conversation between he and -she-… Gandalf was looking at it, like if the letter would start to reveal secrets to itself if he isn´t maintain the sight of the paper:

_``I´m so happy that you finally accepted to bring me __**there**_

_****__You finally recognice that I can´t do the travel alone_

_Thanks again! If things gone wrong I can always come with you to that adventure you related me in your letters…_

_But I think this time I do it right…_

_He… love me so much, in no time Mom and Dad will not have any debt and the inn will go fine again, maybe I can go to the Bards College another semester!_

_Oh, meet me at the inn´s garden, you know, __**the walls have ears and eyes**__!´´_

_Yours truly,_

_D._

And finally, the group arrived at the inn, -The Giant´s Tomb-, read the sign.

``It´s here?´´ asked some random dwarf.

``Just turn to the right…if my memory doesn´t fails me´´ The wizard pointed with his head to the start of the path on the right of the Inn´s front door ``We are coming that way´´

At the end of the path there wasn´t a garden, full of vibrant trees nor blooming roses… of course not…

There was a dead tree, with its dry branches dancing in the wind, and the only rose was sitting on the wood bench at the bottom of the tree, playing with a little silver ring in front of her.

``Hahaha, just in time´´

``Like always, a wizard always arrive just in time´´

* * *

And that´s all for today! I think I´ll finish the first chapter in no time ^o^

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. my lady pc is a troll (not a chapter)

First of all: I´m so sorry, I can´t post the new chapter because the pc were I´m writing it isn´t working (the screen doesn´t work, really, the rest I THINK work [hopefully] ) so I hope you understand the waiting, also I´ll try to rewrite it with my laptop and my memory, with these two things I think I can have it in a few hours (or days, I write this and the spanish translation at the same time).

Also I made a drawing of Dianne Timpbrick[SPOILER!] that was about upload with the chapter but as I can´t upload the chapter at least I had upload the pic (better than nothing)

so... wish me luck ^^U!


	3. First Impressions

**FINALLY! It cost me more time thanthe time I inicially trough but its here! :D**

**Also I don´t Own any of that marvelous art piece than it´s The Hobbit**

**I only own Dianne and her personal Quest**

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Impression

* * *

Every dwarf was curious about the identity of Gandalf secret, of course they all knew that she was a woman, (that was the only detail that Gandalf let Thorin know) and the rumours spread fast when you travel in a moderate group. Some rumour said that the unknown woman was some type of witch; colleague of the wizard, with the ability of foresaw the future and transform the men that irritate her to frogs. Another said that this woman was a veteran of the Wardens. The more surreal said Gandalf was visiting her lover, that carried his children, or that the female was a sacred cow that the wizards and witches pray for good luck in their travels.

Of course, the rumours were wrong, but the wizard was mute about that theme, when one dwarf asked about her, he only answered with a smile and a ``You'll see´´

But that was here wasn't a veteran, a goodness cow nor a witch (at least in appearance)…

D. was a pale young human woman, of no more than 25 years and more short than the most females at her age but taller than the tallest dwarf here. I would lie if I described her as skinny of thin; of course she wasn't thin or skinny, she had an average body, with the right curves in the right places. Her face was heart-shaped, her eyes forest green and round, and her lips red, always red, of a dark shade of red, her cheeks were also of a lighter, brighter red, and her ears were poking through her autumn hair, hair that the wind was making float over her shoulders. Her outfit was a grey-nearly-white dress with a darker-bluer gray coat and travelling boots. And a pendant, with a silver ring hanging

And then she launched herself at Gandalf, and when the lady hugged the wizard every dwarf gasped, except Thorin that simply, majesty, raised an eyebrow

``My dear, dear Gandalf, you haven´t change anything, look at you!´´ the woman

unembraced the wizard, with a genuine smile on her face`` They're..?´´

``Yes, they're the dwarves those I have spoken in my letters´´ the tallest person continue.

Actually, the girl had advantage, even if she didn't know any personal matter about anyone, she would recognize one dwarf from another; if Gandalf wasn't wrong Gloin was the redhead warrior, the one with the axe. You needed to repeat anything you said at least three times to Oin for he to listen ( although she think that the wizard was exaggerating ). D. had fun with the names of Dori, Nori and Ori, mostly because the musicality of saying the three names successively, Dori was the eldest, so she attributed to him the grey hair, Nori had a very distinctive hairstyle and Ori was the shy, blushing dwarf, a curious subject. At first the lady through that Bofur, the one with a fur ha, and Bifur, of the… penetrating eyes were brothers but no, they were cousins, actually Bofur brother was Bombur, a ``big´´ and adorable redheaded dwarf that remembered her to a special person in her life. Then were Dwalin the tallest dwarf in the Company and had tattoos in his head, Balin was the sage-look-a-like dwarf. Fili and Kili, nephews of the dwarf King, with no experience in a real battle (actually their outfit can tell her that), always troublemakers and always united, Gandalf stated in one of his letters thst cannot be a Fili (the golden-haired dwarf) without a Kili ( the beardless one) and vice versa, that was something funny to D. , who also found funny the theatre-like reverence that they had dedicated to her. Also there was a hobbit in that dwarf-camp, Bilbo Baggins if she wasn't wrong, the master burglar, that, at least for the young woman, didn't seem a master burglar.

Then, he, the central stone on the table, the leader…

Pico the fisherdwarf.

Of course, Thorin was more than a bit offended by that appellative; he was a king not a fisherman! And his name wasn't Pico! It cost a few moments to the dwarfs to understand the game of the lady and the wizard, **the walls have eyes and ears **, and Thorin name was a little bit…famous by the elders and the townsfolk that have listener about the tragedy of Erebor… and Reedement was a village **hungry** for rumours, let's face it, it was better if the old hags doesn't spread the rumour of the dwarf king being there.

``I'm Dianne Timpbrick, daughter of Havard and Felinne, bard of the Luxferre College ´´ the company looked sceptical about the fact of Gandalf contacting a spoony bard services, well, maybe, she was there for caring about their sexual necessities, everybody knows about how large is the sexual appetite of a bard…``… I was also Gandalf apprentice´´ the lady did a playful grin, with the dwarfs very opening their eyes… and some whispered ``I told you´´… that changes everything! With two wizards, their quest will be a success! But Gandalf interrupted the scene ``actually, you was one of my worst appendices´´ now was Gandalf who was grinning.

``Killjoy´´ the woman sighted in a dramatic manner ``at least I can be in contact with you with the paper-birds´´ Dianne smiled with her eyes at Gandalf `` but I believe you don't want me to join your group for my musical ability´´ she sighted `` actually I know that you know that I' am more than simply great with a bow and some arrows… and I know that dwarves don't make good archers, no offense´´ Mrs Timpbrick put her right hand on her hip, with a toothy smile, actually some dwarf face went red, his ears too

``Actually I know why you are here, friends, Havard is waiting you two´´ Dianne pointed with her fingers at the wizard and the king ``the rest can come with me, I have to prepare my bags´´

* * *

Gandalf and Thorin passed the main door of the inn, and then the door of Havard office. There was only a dwarf (much for Thorin surprise), sitting in the border of the double bed; he was looking at the palms of his hands with impotent gesture.

``Hello, Havard´´ saluted the wizard

``I was hoping to not see you today, old friend´´ responded the alluded dwarf

* * *

Dianne's room was too messy for a normal woman, and barely the whole group fitted in the room; there were papers everywhere, clothes on the floor and a panty on the window!? There was also a lute's case, a nearly empty, nearly giant bag, a desk (with a plume and more papers) a open wardrobe, some books in random places and a bed.

``Oh, pardon me for the messiness, you got me in a hurry, you know…´´ the brunette passed a hand through her hair and picked up a dress from the floor ``do you think this colour is pretty?, it makes justice to my eyes?´´ at the question most of the dwarves raised their eyebrows, part of the rest turned into a thinking position, and Bofur was the only to give her a answer: `` Even the most beautiful dress here can't make justice of yer beauty ´´ the answer surprised the rest of the company and the girl put the green dress on the bag, and another dress, a pair of coats, two pair of surely uncomfortable shoes, a pair of skirts and shirts, another dress, another (quite littler, and mysterious ) bag, five books, and paper.

And the bag wasn't full, it wasn't full at all, and the young princes actually shared the through of putting the hobbit there, and Bilbo wasn't very comfortable by the look what these two were giving to him.

Finally the young woman put her lute in the bag and the group finally went out of the ``small´´ room and arrived in the hall of the inn, as a curiosity, there was a hobbit woman checking some papers in the central desk, she was little like a hobbit but seemed a lot older than the other hobbit in the room, she had a few winkles in her face, she had a little gray in her black hair, her eyes were of the deepest brown possible, a scar showed from the left part of her chest and a pipe in her mouth. Actually the other halfling was the most surprised of the lady hobbit.

``Oh Honey I didn't heard you coming, oh… pardon my manners, my name is Felinne, I'm sure that you have know my daughter, Dianne, I hope for good reasons´´ the hobbit lady said in a calm tone while was leaving the papers on the desk. The funny fact was that her daughter surely was much more tall than the halfling.

``They are friends of Gandalf, and will escort me on my way to Luxferre´´ her mother's daughter started the presentations of the dwarves and the hobbit.

``It's good to see an adventurous hobbit out of the Shire´´ the oldest hobbit laughed, and the laugh made her look so much younger.

``It's complicated…´´ Bilbo awkwardly responded with all the dwarves and non-dwarves eyes on him.

``That's not a problem, you can explain everything to the old, old Felinne with a cup of tea´´ the little lady grinned at looked at her daughter `` Darlin´, can you go to the backyard and bring me some apples? I want to make some apple cider, and maybe some apple pie…´´ Dianne was going to protest but Felinne used her mother-powers and threw an unblockeable glaze that even the toughest man on heart wouldn't resist.

``I'm going with you´´ said… Kili wasn't he? The beardless dwarf? The one who went red when Dianne underrated the dwarves as archers? The human through that this was going to be more than funny

``Oh, how adorablu, I can use some help, really´´ Dianne did a sing with her hands to the dwarf ``come here, the backyard it´s through this door´´

* * *

``What make you think that dwarves make worse archers´´ finally Kili asked

``Oh, You took your time huh?´´ the human laughed. The fields were of a shining green, and there were some red apples.

``Please question, answer my question´´ he sounded so serious for his own tastes but the least thing that wanted Kili was being underrated in the skills that cost so much time to perfecting.

``Simply, dwarves are short people´´ the tallest of the two cleared her throat ``and , for your understanding, archery is a school made for tall people like elves, or humans, with a larger field of vision also you don't need being so, so strong to handle a bow, you need agility with your hands and even a… hobbit had more agility with their hands than a dwarf´´ Dianne smiled triumphant picking and object from the back of the door.

``Ha! If that are your arguments I don't approve them!´´ the dark haired dwarf mocked ``also I'm sure that you aren't that good with a bow´´ a confidence grin appeared in the dwarf face`` look at you, you're a woman… I'm sure I'm a better archer even with my eyes closed´´ he was a few steps for the human but he didn´t need to look at her to sense her irritation.

``Prove it´´ the human pretended to sound anoyed-less, but the dwarf had hit a soft-point of her, and pretending was difficult

``I don't need to´´ Kili was going to bite an apple that he had picked from the ground, but when he was closing his jaws he only ate air.

And the apple was on the ground again. Pierced by an arrow.

``You're lucky I'm not in my period days´´ Kili directed his eyes at Dianne with his hand touching his right cheek and ear in a confused manner, the lady was aiming with a bow (that was the thing behind the door!?) `` I'm a woman, and that makes me at least _a better archer, _than any man that say the opposite´´ the brunette put her most mischievous smile at her face, and the dark haired male felt something moving in his insides, and the couple began to pick up apples.

* * *

The rest of the group was sitting in a table provided with tea and cookies. It wasn't to long until some dwarf fell in the pool of curiosity for Felinne's chest scar, the curious dwarf this time was Balin, who enjoyed the tea the most, ``Well… it was made by a very, very cordial warg´´ The grey haired lady burst in laughter at the massive eye open of the people there ``In my _golden age _I was an archer in the Legion, actually, in the Legion was where I met my husband… the case was that our group was ambushed by orcs, and we managed to fight them back, and we kill them… but we had loses and one of the wargs reached my position and managed to nail me with it claws´´ The gray haired hobbit drank a bit of tea of her cup, with countless eyes at her `` The warg cut from the chest to the ankle…I didn't have see so much blood in my life´´ at this point Bilbo was a bit…green, the tea was climbing the younger hobbit throat. Fili also wasn't comfortable… _why Kili was taking so long? _The lady had embarrassed his brother that was something that Fili knew, and surely Kili was going to explain his thinking to her, on a educated manner, well, Fili wasn't sure about the manners of his brother, but the right thing there was that he and that girl… Denna? Dinnah? Dianne! Kili and Dianne were taking so much time picking… apples? There was something wrong.

Some time and stories passed and Felinne was showing her old armour to the group when the two missing people appeared talking merrily, Kili wasn't barely on sight by the amount of fruits on him and Dianne used the bottom of her dress to contain hers. The lady hobbit was commanding her daughter when Gandalf and Thorin appeared with the unknown dwarf.

``Oh Gandalf´´ Felinne greeted the wizard, who kissed her had``…charming as always´´

``Excuse me´´ The wizard looked at Dianne ``let's go´´

Dianne looked at her parents, the dwarf and the hobbit obviously weren't her real parents, but they cared, educated and loved her, like a real parents do and Dianne loved them back.

``Gandalf´´ Havard said, his tone was quiet but sentimental enough to reflect his true emotions ``You bring happiness to us when we were in the middle of sorrow and you are the only that can take that happiness from us´´ the big, round dwarf was looking alternately the wizard and his daughter ``please, take care of her… and you´´ Havard focused his stare at her daughter ``We were very proud of you, don't forget that´´ Dianne nodded and the family traded their farewells.

``Let's go´´ finally the young woman started to walk to the main door``To Luxferre, the city that never sleep´´ and the company of dwarves follow her.

* * *

**With this chapter starts the Dianne quest, I don´t know how many chapters will be but if it turned out as I think It will turn out, it will be interesting ;D**

**ALSO: Dianne´s drawing: art/Dianne-Timpbrick-353327012**

**ALSO: Reviews and feedback helps a lot xD!**

**ALSO (XD): HAPPY ****ST. VALENTINE!**


End file.
